What Happens On Risa
by pandorabox82
Summary: Lwaxana whisks Kate away for a holiday on Risa, and while there, decides to play around with some very interesting enhancements.


Lwaxana drew in a deep breath through her lungs as she continued to read through the different aphrodisiacs native to the planet of Risa. Though it hadn't been her first choice of planets to holiday on, she knew that her lover was trying to do what she thought Lwaxana would like most. And while the thought of a week on the pleasure planet was lovely, she knew that she would have to do something even more over the top than usual to thank her.

Finally, her eyes lighted on something that sounded completely and deliciously decadent for them to share, and she called over one of the women who attended the shop and pointed to the page in the book. "I think that we'll try these tonight."

"Very good. I'll have them sent to your suite, Madame Ambassador. Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Not at the moment, no." She smiled gayly at the clerk before she got up from the table and made her way towards the door. The air was balmy and sweet to her senses, and she grinned as she made her way back to their bungalow, allowing her hips to sway with a little more vigor as she thought about returning to her lover. Humming happily, she opened the door and stepped in to find her beloved curled up on the bed, reading from a PADD, her head cradled on one hand. The sight was so sweet, and Lwaxana smiled as she tiptoed over to the bed and took a seat next to her Katie, glancing over her shoulder to peek at what she was reading.

"All you have to do is ask," she said a bit acerbically, and Lwaxana trilled out a small laugh as she nuzzled her face in Kate's hair, breathing in the comforting scent of her shampoo. "Do you want to head out and do something? Or are we going to just lay here until supper?" Kate tossed the PADD aside and gently pushed Lwaxana onto her back, arching an eyebrow at her. "This is Risa after all."

"I know it is, but we don't have to pursue the more carnal side of this place just yet." Lwaxana grinned as she leaned in and kissed her partner gently before biting her lip and waggling her eyebrows. "But if I could convince you to wear a swimsuit, I would love to check out the Temtibi Lagoon."

Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose before looking at Lwaxana again. "I haven't worn a swimsuit since I was at Starfleet Academy, and that was only for necessary classes. I just don't…"

"Please don't finish that thought, darling," Lwaxana said as she pressed a finger against Kate's lips. "You're beautiful, and I think you might have the courage to wear one, for me. Please?" Her lover shook her head with a sigh. "Does that mean yes?"

"For you, yes. Go to the replicator and request something for me, a one piece! There is no way I'm wearing a bikini, Lwaxana Troi!"

She laughed a little as she nodded, slipping off the bed and padding over to the replicator on the wall, programming something for both of them to wear, since she wanted to match. It didn't take long to make them, and she danced in place a little when she saw that they were perfect for them. Turning around with the garments in her hands, she let out a pleased gasp to see that Kate had stripped, and was giving her a small smirk. Lwaxana nodded and stepped towards her, shoving the suits into her hands as she quickly followed suit, ready for the afternoon ahead of them.

"This is the most relaxed I've felt in ages, Lwaxana," Kate murmured as she opened the door to their bungalow. As she nodded and went inside, Kate wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her close for a deep kiss. "They didn't even look at us, even when you insisted making out with me like a teenager high on hormones!"

"I couldn't resist, my darling. Not when your skin flushed so enticingly." She turned to face Kate, kissing her softly. "Now, how about we get dressed in something a little more comfortable, and then go out and sit in the hammock on the verandah? I'll order our supper while you do that, and then join you."

Kate nodded before kissing Lwaxana once more. "That sounds lovely," she murmured as she picked up her PADD from the bed and then disappeared into the bathroom. Lwaxana waited until she heard the sonic shower start before she used the commlink to connect with the front desk and asked that their supper be delivered in two hours, knowing that would allow them time to relax before they ate. Once that was done, she tugged off her swimsuit and rummaged around in the dresser for an appropriate supper dress, knowing that they would be out of it soon, if the aphrodisiac worked as well as she hoped it would.

Since she was going for ease of disrobing, it didn't take her long to dress, and then she was padding outside, finding Kate already in the hammock. "Can a woman get a little help here?" she asked, holding out her hand. Kate chuckled a little as she set aside the PADD and helped Lwaxana up next to her. "The food should be here in about two hours. I think I might just take a nap until it arrives, if you don't mind," she murmured as she curled her body up in the hammock, letting her head come to rest in Kate's lap.

"May I take your wig off, darling?"

Lwaxana gave a lazy nod, smiling as she felt the warm breeze blow through her natural hair as her partner set the wig to one side. A murmur of appreciation slipped from her lips as Kate absently started to drag her fingers through her short brown locks, her nails occasionally scratching her scalp, completely soothing her into a light slumber. The next thing she knew, Lwaxana was feeling Kate's soft lips brush against her forehead. "Is it that late already?" she asked through a wide yawn, and she heard Kate murmur a yes as she helped her to sit up.

"I figured you would want to put your wig back on before we let the bellhop in." She smiled and nodded before kissing Kate once more and then letting her help her off the hammock. Leaning over, she picked up her almost demure wig off the table where Kate had set it, trying to set it just right without a mirror. "Here, let me." She reached out and straightened it before tenderly caressing her face. Lwaxana sighed as she rested her forehead against Kate's, reading the waves of love that radiated from her mind.

"Do I look all right?"

"Perfect," Kate replied as she ran her hand down Lwaxana's neck and chest to rest on her waist. "So perfect." They almost didn't need the aphrodisiac, Lwaxana thought as their lips drew closer and closer together before Kate brushed them together, thoroughly enflaming her senses. She could tell that her lover wanted to take things further in that moment, as the audible groan of disappointment that tumbled from her lips at the knock on their door mirrored her internal one. "Looks like we'll have to table this until after supper."

She nodded jerkily, taking hold of Kate's hand as they entered the bungalow. Lwaxana took a seat at the table as Kate made her way to the door, opening it for the bellhop before taking a seat at Lwaxana's side. They were served quickly, and she couldn't help but grin at the sight of the bright purple drink that was set in front of each of them. She barely caught a whiff of it, and already desire was starting to burn in her core. Glancing at Kate, she saw a similar reaction was taking place in her, and she grasped her wrist lightly, taking in the dilated pupils in her eyes as she looked at Lwaxana. "We might want to save our drinks for last, otherwise I don't think we'll be eating."

"Oh, I'll be eating something tonight, one way or the other." Kate gave her a broad wink before picking up her fork and starting to eat. Lwaxana blushed a little as she nodded, following suit. Throughout the meal, their hands would touch, the light brushes only serving to stoke the passion that was quickly threatening to engulf her. Finally, Lwaxana pushed aside her plate and picked up her glass, breathing in deeply before taking the first sip. It tasted fruity and sweet, but she could almost swear that she could taste Kate in the drink. "I don't know how they do that," her partner murmured, and Lwaxana tilted her head to one side as she gazed at her. "I can taste you in here."

"I think the same thing, Katie girl. And this just makes me want you all the more." Kate nodded and they lifted their glasses in tandem, quickly downing the rest of the drink. The overwhelming feel of desire that swept over her was almost instantaneous, and Lwaxana pushed away from the table to stand, drifting over to the bed, feeling Kate behind her. "Please," she whispered as she turned to face her lover, watching Kate smirk and nod.

The first thing Kate did was remove her wig once more, setting it carefully aside before she pulled Lwaxana into a tight hug, claiming her lips in a fierce kiss as her hands fumbled with the clasps on Lwaxana's dress, tugging it from her shoulders before pushing her down onto the mattress. As she breathed heavily, she watched as Kate stalked back to the table, picking up her glass and bringing it to the bed. "I am so glad that I didn't drink all of this down," she said as she knelt on the floor in front of Lwaxana, dipping her finger into the purple liquid and then drawing on her skin.

The cold feeling caused her to shiver a little, but then Kate was leaning in and lapping at the lines she'd traced there, kicking up a fire that sent her mind reeling. A low moan broke from her lips as Kate closed her lips around one taut nipple, sucking strongly as her hands fumbled with removing the rest of her clothing. Lwaxana helped her, pushing the fabric off her hips before lifting her legs and letting Kate toss the dress aside. "Katie," she keened out as she felt her lover drag her lips lower and lower, her deft physician's hands gently parting her legs so that she could fit herself between them, blowing lightly on her sex, driving her further up the mountain of pleasure.

Everything turned hazy for Lwaxana as she felt Kate's fingers stroke her sex, dripping more of the aphrodisiac there. Lwaxana dug her hands into Kate's hair, holding her close as she started to eat her out in earnest. The feeling of fingers and mouth on her sex soon drove her over the edge of rational thought, until all she could focus on and think about was the pleasure that Kate was bringing her, enhanced by the aphrodisiac coursing through her system.

And then, she slipped over into the abyss of orgasmic pleasure, her body bowing up so high that she vaguely thought she'd never come back down. Her back hit the mattress with a dull thump, and she breathed heavily as she opened her eyes and saw that Kate was frantically tearing at her clothes, letting them fall to the floor in a heap before she crawled up onto the bed with Lwaxana, wrapping her arms around her body as she kissed her deeply. Lwaxana pressed her lips against Kate's as she let her hands drift down her body until she was slipping her fingers between Kate's labia, her thumb finding her clit and teasing it as Kate ground down on her hand, trying to find her own pleasure.

A breathy, sweet, gasp left Kate's body as she clenched down around Lwaxana's fingers, the only indication that she had had her own orgasm. Lwaxana giggled a little as she dropped her head to rest in the crook of Kate's neck, her nose nuzzling against the soft skin there. "I love you," Kate whispered as she ran her hands up and down Lwaxana's back. "But I'm still so keyed up. What is in these Risian aphrodisiacs?"

"I wish I knew, I just picked it for the color, honestly. Are you ready for the next round?"

"Let's take it to the shower, eh? That way we can have some fun while getting clean?" Kate winked at her before kissing her once more, taking hold of her hand and helping her from the bed. "Though I don't know how much more wet I can get."

"Why don't we find out?" Lwaxana purred in her ear as she took the lead, knowing that their night was only just beginning.


End file.
